A normal winter day in Yonshi...
It was a nice winter day in Yonshi.. as there was alot of snow and what you get from snow? Yes a SNOWBALL FIGHT! :3 --------------------------------------------------------------------- Meisu341: -he threw a snowball hard towards Kirei- o' 0'o xKireiHimex: O.O-ducks to the ground as she makes a snowball and throws it to Meisu- :3 AzuresatoRyu: -I nodded and let out a longer yawn-...Sure doo~...I like to keep it there haha...-My hand reached out to catch a snow flake..I searched now the area for ice, for a reason only few would know.-...Its so good to have cold here!!~..Aaya...finally I can enjoy the cold everywhere!~...I like to keep the scar there you know, it'd be easy to rid myself of it....but it stands for a special time. Meisu341: -pushes his hood up so he doesnt get snow in his face and gets hit by it, grabbign the snow on the ground, throwing more snowballs back at her- O3O AzuresatoRyu: -I beamed watching the two have at one another..- NamikazeSoudai: -Giggles lightly, moving over and resting my head on Ryu's shoulder- AzuresatoRyu: -I pet her head sligtly with my right hand keeping my eyes one the speed the two showed.- xKireiHimex: -Kirei would laugh as she catched one snowball as the others hit her. She would make more snowballs to throw more at him also- Meisu341: -he ducked under most of the snowballs as one hit him in the face- o.x You - Shall - Pay! -he then came at her with arms full of snow- >8U AzuresatoRyu: -My eyes however then lowered themselves watchijng the ice below their feet.- xKireiHimex: Pay caus i hit you in the face? -Kirei would laugh more as she ducks closely on the ground as the snowballs flys over her. after that she would make a big snowball as she throws it to Meisu as she laughed more- AzuresatoRyu: -I moved my hand only slightly to the left causing ice to spread from where it was nearby fully so that it was beneathe both of the children.- AzuresatoRyu: -It spread to a span of 15 feet in silence.- Meisu341: -he went to stop in front of her until he seen the big snowball, his feet still moving under the ice. He slipped backwards as he quickly caught himself, his hands hitting the ice and fliping himself over awya from the snowball and her. He then fell back and slid on his butt awya from her- O . O ... xKireiHimex: -Kirei would stop laughing- Your okay?? you didnt hurt your butt now did you? -as she tryd to hold her laugh- Meisu341: -he chuckled slightly as he stuck out his tounge at her- Nah, im alright. -he got up and smiled, showing he was okay)) xKireiHimex: -Kirei would smile as she makes another snowball as she throws it to Meisu- Meisu341: -he caught it as he held it in his hand, holding a determined face- O'.'O . . . Kuzanku: -The sound of shinobi sandals landing on shingles of a roof could be heard.A boy named Kuzanku Hozuki would appear with his knees bent and crouching with his right palm on the roof.Kuzanku smiled seeing the others having a snowball fight as he had returned from a venture into the woods and he was covered in some snow.Kuzanku raised his left arm and waved "Hey guys!" he shouted towards the others as he awaited their reconisition- Meisu341: -he seen the shinobi as he greeted him respectfully, not know where he came from or who he was- ..Hello xKireiHimex: -Kirei would look up "umm Hey?" -She didnt remember that she had met that man before- AzuresatoRyu: -I burst out laughing allowing the ice to return to its former position- AzuresatoRyu: ..Aahaha~.... Kuzanku: -Kuzanku leaped off the roof onto the snow below, his feet kicking up some snow.Kuzanku was wearing the Yonshogakure vest and headband around his neck.His thermal shinobi undershirt kept his chest warm as his gloves kept his hands warm.Kuzanku was wearing rather thick pants aswell to keep his legs warm, though his toes and fingers got cold every once and awhile "The name is Kuzanku Hozuki! Are you from Yonshigakure?" he asked with a warming smile.- AzuresatoRyu: I do so love winter... AzuresatoRyu: -I glanced back to the new coming boy knowing well he was a student..-...-I remained quiet bowwing my head slightly to him in acknowledgement- Meisu341: -he nodded slowly to the man- Yes we are, I am Meisu -- New Genin to team Soudai. xKireiHimex: -Kirei would look to the man that said his name was Kuzanku Hozuki "I'm Kirei Hime Yamanaka but most call me Kirei, as i'm also member of Team Soudai -she smiled- Kuzanku: -He giggled "Aah! I am a member of Team Jinora! Nice to meet you!".He gave them both a bow still smirking, he liked meeting new people.- AzuresatoRyu: -I chuckled slightly and I stepped closer to Soudai-..Aayaa...It appears we have many students here today. how exciting.. AzuresatoRyu: -I nodded, glad to know which team he was placed on. Hearing it was a namikaze I felt my smirk grow larger-...How interesting...Well I'm sure you're going to do very well training. NamikazeSoudai: Yes indeed.. Meisu341: -he smiled- She is a good Sensei, you will be a great shinobi with her as your teacher. AzuresatoRyu: -I chuckled happily-...Indeed. She's a brilliant young woman... NamikazeSoudai: -coughs lightly- OoO this weather.... Kuzanku: -Kuzanku looked at Ryu "So is Jinora!"- Meisu341: -threw the snowball at Kirei still in his hands before she could react, still looking at the boy- >8U Kuzanku: -Kuzanku looked at the women "Mhmm! She is a lovely sensei, Jinora-Senpai believes in me!".Kuzanku had formed a thumbs up with his right hand as he blushed and smirked showing how much he had cared for his sensei.- NamikazeSoudai: -she shifted a little, looking down at the ground, since Jinora arrived back to the village they have not seen one another once...it seemed they were both busy, or something- xKireiHimex: -Kirei would catch the snowball as she throws it back to Meisu as she listened carefully what the others were talking about- Kuzanku: -Kuzanku looked at Soudai "Are you alright? You seem upset..".- Meisu341: -he smacked it away from him and heard the boy's words, lookign up to his sensei- NamikazeSoudai: -She smiled slightly- All fine here~ Are you cold? -she questioned, knowing he had a lot to do with water..like his body itself..- Kuzanku: -Kuzanku shook his head "No, I'm fine! Are you cold?" he asked back towards her with a chuckle.- AzuresatoRyu: -I glanced to soudai having a good idea what ailed her mind. I didn't say anything as it was not my place.-...Aayaa...~....Hmm...you must be very skilled then yes Hozuki?...Would you show me perhaps some of your skills?.. NamikazeSoudai: -She yawned lightly- Nope..not cold here.. Kuzanku: -Kuzanku nodded "Sure, but I am only a Genin I was not taught any jutsu's yet, but I can keep up in hand to hand with Jinora."- Meisu341: -he said hand to hand as that caught his atention, wanting to see this now- AzuresatoRyu: -I nodded and stepped out to the side brushing off my hands slightly-..I am just a medical nin now..so..go easy on me hmm?..-I was unsure if this boy had been told about me. I had hoped not.- Meisu341: -he spoke up randomly- I take winner.. ^^" Kuzanku: -Kuzanku's right foot pushed back into the snow as he darted towards Ryu in incredible speeds, Jinora had taught him how to control chakra in his feet, so he used this to speed himself up.The snow had kicked up every where as he ran towards Ryu.Once he had come in distance to her about four feet away he had kicked off his left foot as his right foot went for a swift kick to her left elbow and side, kicking in such a remote location that it would paralyze her arm and cause severe pain to her left side.Kuzanku was taught Taijutsu by his aunt who was a skilled taijutsu user in her prime.- xKireiHimex: -Kirei would take some snow as she sneaked to Meisu as she places it in the back of his neck as she then runs away and hides behind a wall- Meisu341: >.> -he ran after her, very cold from the snow- Im going to throw a frickin snowman at you for that! xKireiHimex: -Kirei would laugh- "like you can do that!!" - as she runs some more- Meisu341: -he stopped as he actually throught of a advice that could launch snowman at it's foes.- o.e Dont question my abbility to create, you! AzuresatoRyu: -I had prepared myself, watching the boys body rather than his face to indicate to me which leg he would kick from, where he would approach from and along side that how he would attack. He was young and inexperienced, but impressed me slightly with his speed. He had a clear understanding of taijutsu. I had turned simply on the balls of my left foot so that I spun out of the way of his kick. I stopped my spin as soon as I evaded and brought my knee upwards and my elbow downwards. This was called the intersection method and used only by those highly skilled in Taijutsu, normally catching his limb between my elbow and knee would have broken his arm but seeing as he was not my student and this was not a full battle I touched them together to stop his kick firmly. from there I used my right foot which I now balanced upon to spring myself backwards and land three feet away-...Good speed. Impressive dear.!~.. xKireiHimex: -Kirei would stop running as she looked to Meisu "i dont question your abbility, but who says your snowman can catch me?"-she would grin to him- Meisu341: -he chuckled with a insane look; mad creatity with a mix of evilness- o'__'o Because... you would be tied up. -he chuckled once more and then turned around, wanting to see the fight. He would take revenge on Kirei when it was time, and it wasnt time now.- ^.^ xKireiHimex: -Kirei would walk back as she stands next to Meisu "well see" -She would smile as she looked to the others- Kuzanku: -Kuzanku had backflipped away on both palms, catching snow in them as he landed on his right knee up and his left knee in the snow, smirking a bit "Thanks!".Kuzanku stood up, fixing his posture as he darted towards the women again this time weaving the handsigns Ram ? Snake ? Tiger.This was the clone techinique a ninjutsu that creates an intangible copy of one's own body, without any substance. Since the clone itself doesn't have the ability to attack, and thus can only be used to confuse the enemy, it is mainly used in combination with other ninjutsu. It's a basic technique, but depending on one's ingenuity, it can be used effectively. The clones will dissipate when they come into contact with something.These clones can be easily distinguished by persons with dojutsu. A person with normal eyes can also distinguish the clones from the original, since the clones do not have shadows and will not disrupt the area around themselves with their movement (i.e. won't kick up dust, crush grass, etc…).Two Kuzanku's now darted at the women one going for the left side one going for the right.One threw back its right arm the other throwing back its left as the attempted to punch Ryu in each side of her cheek, though once the left Kuzanku touched her it dissappeared.- NamikazeJinora: -Jinora walked towards the main gates feeling the snow crunching underneath her boots, quite honestly she didnt know whether she liked the snow or not.. but Roko seemed to have enjoyed it as the fox spent most of her time jumping into the air trying to catch each and every snowflake that fell around the fox. Jinora held something in her hand and hid it as if she was hiding it from the rest of the world before she walked around to find a spot with undisturbed snow, looking up she saw that she was good long distance away from the others. Roko circled around Jinora while Jinora started using her bare hands to dig through the snow and the frozen dirt underneath, she knelt onto the snowy ground and had started digging and aobut digging into the ground 2 feet deep she dropped the item into the ground and buried it back up. Jinora stood up and brushed the snow off her knees that were now red from the cold and kicked some loose powdery snow on top of the spot before she walked towards the other people near the main gate- AzuresatoRyu: -I Turned my eyes to the right not bothering to pay any sort of attention to the clone at my left. I had already seen through the guise of the clones the moment he signed his hands and it appeared. I focused on the boy at my right and once his aimed fist reached half a foot away from my face my right hand shot upwards and easilly deflected the blow. I was not going to harm the child during this test of skill and so once again I jumped back a good three feet.-All the while I smiled a gentle smile.- Kuzanku: -Kuzanku blinked at her, "Hmmm....you're skilled how about you come and attack me! Lets see if I can counter it!".Kuzanku smirked at her and was very much excited for this whole ordeal, he liked sparring no matter who won.- AzuresatoRyu: -I tilted my head, not really expecting the boy to ask me to strike at him. I nodded and I stepped towards him, It ws clear however I would need to hold back all that I could when it came to the delivery of the hit. Unless given permission by his sensei I would not physically harm the little one.-.....-I was in mid step when I channeled chakra to the base of my calves and my foot the very millisecond the rest of my foot touched the ground I was gone from my position leaving the snow to kick upwards. I was there only inches from the boy and my fist was halfway on its journey to sinking deeply into the side of the boy's skull. If he did not do anything to stop my strike I would not allow myself to touch him and rather control my body enough so that it stopped two inches from his body and a slight breeze resulting from the exertion of speed in the false strike would caress him.- NamikazeSoudai: Soudai sat trying to watch each snowflake that fell but increasingly feeling that it was a foolish attempt, not to mention it was beginning to hurt her eyes. She rubbed them for a moment and blinked afterwards, looking around and seeing the genins still goofing off and Ryu and another genin playing a game of 'See how long you can last agaisnt Ryu'. She looked though as a figure begun to take form through the snow, Jinora came into view, first noticing her yellow hair, then Roko's red colors, then the rest of the two give or take Roko who was blending well. She waved to her older sister ((harhar)) and to Roko too then returned to sitting there observing what was happening. Kuzanku: -Kuzanku threw his right arm upwards creating a 90 degree arc with his arm, as his body side-stepped to the left, he reverted her fist to besides her as the wind brushed his hair and her fist had just missed his cheek.Kuzanku's reaction time was rather fast due to all the training Jinora had given him with reaction timing and near death experiences.A smirk spread across his feet as he leaped back away from Ryu and smirked and turned to the two other Genin "Any of you want to spar?"- Meisu341: -he chuckled as he raised his hands- Ive been dying for a spar ever since I got here. Sure. Kuzanku: -Kuzanku smirked "Okay, you make the first attack!"- xKireiHimex: -Kirei would watch them as she shaked her head as she then looks to Meisu "good luck"- AzuresatoRyu: -I blinked and turned my eyes to the boy..I chuckled slightly..I had expected as much from a child taught by the young girl I'd watched grow.-....Aaya...Good job dear. I havn't had that much fun a while...-It was unclear if I spoke about the lack there of or the actual fun I found within the small battle.-...-Now I was intereste din watching him fully battle against Meisu a young boy I had recently just met. My attention wass drawn once more to another, Jinora the sensei of the child I had been ammusing myself with.-...Aayaa. jinora dear good to see you. Roko too my she is getting big and strong... NamikazeJinora: -Roko dashed towards the main gate and went up to Soudai to greet her before shortly becoming distracted by snow as through the eyes of Roko it appeared that there was more snow in this part of the main gate . Jinora smiled and waved back to her sister and continued to walk forward before sitting down next to her on the low railings near the center building. Jinora had been keeping her bright blue eyes locked on the events that were unfolding around her and couldnt help but find herself smirking at her white haired student's swiftness. Jinora heared Ryu's greeting and waved to her before Roko barked loudly hearing her name. - Meisu341: -he finally was able to spar with someone and he was excited. He looked at Kirei and smiled- Thank you ^^ -he turned to his newly found opponent and sparring buddy. He limbered up and put his hands his pouches that was on his waist belt, his fingers dancing aroudn the numbering amount of steel untill he took out a rod with a very long chain on it. It was his newly made weapon as he asked the kage if he could use it and he had no problem just as long as he trained with it alot. He loved to training so it would be no problem. He gripped a peice of steel that extended out like a swiss army knife as the rod turned into a hand sythe and spiked chain. He smiled with glee as he went into his pouch and put a cover over the blade to not cause serious injury. It wa sa spar after all as the only thing the scythe would do is blunt damage now with the cover on the blade. he smirked as he held it firmly, looking at the boy.- ^^ Nah, I am no shinobi that attacks like a wildman, you go first! AzuresatoRyu: -I waved to Jinora and then to Roko, but kept my eyes now on the fight that was about to happen pushing my own to the side of my mind. Right now I intended on analyzeing the two opponents.- Kuzanku: -Kuzanku nodded reachng into his Kunai pouch as he pulled out a Kunai and twirled it on his right pointer finger until his palm gripped it into a fist.The Kunai faced behind Kuzanku holding it in a normal shinobi like fashion.Kuzanku was excited now as kicked off his right foot darting towards Meisu, the snow kicked up around him as the chakra ran through his feet, increasing his speed.His right arm brought itself foward in a arc attempint to slice at the boy's face, around the bridge of his nose enough to just slightly cut him if he didn't block, though this was a mere distraction.He had assumed Meisu would be pre-occupied with the Kunai as Kuzanku threw his left arm upwards into a uppercut attempting to strike him right in the gut and knock some wind out of him for a few moments.- NamikazeSoudai: Soudai was tempted to chase after Roko and play with her but she hardly got to see Jinora anymore it seemed. She moved closer to Jinora, putting her hands in her lap and clearing her throat a little, "So um..How is teaching going?" She asked, Jinora was probably aware already but Soudai's team had become full now with the addition of Meisu who was apparently about to fight one of Jinora's genins. That felt weird for Soudai when she thought about it. Meisu341: -He seen the Kunai ripping towards his face as he loved how the boy would fight, choosing a kunai to attack the face of the opponent. It would bring intimidation and a very powerful slice would be very painful. Good tactic, but he had to understand that woudlnt be the big attack, it was avoidable and with a kunai slice like that, the ways of flanking around or away could be possible. He didnt trust it as when he got into range, he used his chakra within his body to travel to his legs, bounding him away form the slice all together as he jumped high into the air. He then whipped his spiked chain itno action, spinnign it fast withi his other hand and unleashing it towards the boy in a arc, coming down vertically towards him. He held onto the sickle fast as he was waiting for a counterattack when he met the ground and slid just a bit on the snowy floor- NamikazeJinora: -Roko had been rolling around and digging through the snow as if trying to fit in any fun winter activities a fox could experience all at once. Roko barked a couple of times.. a mound of snow barked a couple of times as Roko was managed to bury herself under enough snow to cover up most of the red patches of fur while letting her white furr blend in with the snow. she jumped out of mound of snow and had started barking and biting the pile of snow happily. Jinora observed the fox playing and wondered if maybe Roko was enjoying this way too much. she turned her attention to Soudai and reached to her mouth to grab a pink lollypop that was occupying her mouth to speak clearly "Its been pretty good, my students seem rather fiesty " she popped the lollypop back into her mouth but towards the side of her mouth to continue the conversation while she observed both Roko and the two genins play fighting- AzuresatoRyu: -I Remained in my spot at the gate not really focused on guarding it at the moment. I was rather interested to see how this battle was going to turn out. Now that I'd witnessed a small amount of the Hozuki boys speed and skill for myself I felt the next child to analyze would be Meisu. The sickle had suprised me, only slightly. I hadn't thought that already he would have use of a weapon like he did.- NamikazeSoudai: Soudai shifted a little, contining to watch Roko and thinking how cool it would be if she could communicate with the fox, asking of all it's adventures, asking about the animals Roko saw, and asking if Roko wanted to wear clothes like a sweater. "I do enjoy my team. They get along well." Soudai informed, keeping her eyes out towards the fox rather than at her sister while she spoke, unaware of the lolipop fortunately, she would have whined that she wanted one. "I don't know Meisu's element but Kirei has water and Chihiro has earth." She smiled, earth like her Team Saiyuki teammate Castiel, gave her a excuse to hang with him more than she would have, she didn't want them to grow a part now that Team Saiyuki wasn't as active as it once been. Kuzanku: -Kuzanku had thrown the Kunai at the chain on the sickle which had been coming down on him.The Kunai's speed and velocity would strick the chain and send it off course in another direction.This gave Kuzanku time to attack Meisu, sprinting towards him once more he ripped another Kunai from his pouch and rushed towards Meisu preparing for that sickle to come at him any moment.Swinging the Kunai in a arc with his right arm once more he made attempted to slash at the boy's upper chest area as his body moved passed him on the right still running as he slashed, so that he would swing his right leg backwards and bring the boy down.This was turning into a combo move, if the boy was tripped and fell backwards like Kuzanku had blan he'd bring his left elbow on apon his chest, damaging his lungs and ribs for a short period of time.- AzuresatoRyu: -Seeing the fire behind Kuzanku's attack style I wondered if perhaps my aid would be needed after this spar.- Meisu341: -he smirked at the boy's sense of speed and sense to attack and slash when needed. The chain flailed off behind the right side of the boy as Meisu hatched a plan. He seen he was going to slash him with a weapon again as the boy knew that going into a close qaurters battle with weapons would be slow and risky for both. As his opponent would run towards him, he would throw a kunai hard past the oppoent and would give off a fake sign of his throw being bad aim, but meisu's plan was in process. The kunai would stab itno the chain's hole and lock it to the ground as Meisu whipped the chain and the scythe around as the lack would suddenly bubble behind the opponent and rush towards Meisu, eventually grinding the spikes of the chain all up the side of the boy as the slack would reach Meisu as it would be used as a blocking use, plus his scythe would be used as a coutermessure if the boy would ever get around the attack of the chain and blocking methods of the chain slack.- Meisu341: -He saw how the opponent was very offensive, coming at him with a kunai as the other kunai knocked the chain way that was attached to his kunai, the weight of the ball hitting the ground with a bit of a thud. He admired the boy's useage with a weapon as he was very honored, but it was time to get serious. He smirked at the boy and pulled the chain hard as the rest of the chain that would be behind the oppoonent would whip towards Meisu, comming through the air towards the oppponents back. Meisu held fast as he gripped the slack of the chain and used it to block the opponents kunai, the kunai getting stuck inthe groove of the chain, stopping them both moving as they were lcoked in a struggle with the chain and kunai- Kuzanku: -Kuzanku's Kunai was blocked and trapped within the chain as he let go of the Kunai.Quickly he pushed chakra into his feet and leaped backwards into the air, higher then the weight that was coming at him.Reaching back into his Kunai pouch he pulled out four kunai slipping them through the slits in between his fingers.Two on each hand as he threw his arms towards Meisu and tossed all four Kunai at him.After he had tossed them he landed back on the snow covered ground with four kunai left in his pouch.- Meisu341: -The weight on the chain passed his opponent as he stepped out to the side and took a run off to the side of the snowy ground, keeping an eye on his opponent. He did this for two reasons; one to get out of the way fo the weight and to distribute the force of the weight as it had nothing to hit to slow it down and the other reaosn was to made Meisu a harder target to hit. He seen the kunai fly towards him as he made himself as small of a target as he could, jumping and avoiding the kunai at all costs. Untill he knew he was s fine from the kunai being thrown at him. He quickly gripped two shuriken within his pouch and ripped them back, only to flick them from the wrist, throwing one close to the snowy ground towards the opponent legs as he paused and then whipped the other one at the opponet's chest. he was good at throwing weapons as Soundai knew this, knowing she was watching or aware of the fight. He was confortable and almost was in a relaxed state when it came to this spar with weapons. He smiled with joy.- Kuzanku: -Kuzanku's eyes lit up as he saw the two shuriken come at him, he dashed to the right not knowing the first one was aimed for the ground he did this as a pre-caution.Kuzanku dashed towards Meisu once more "How is your skills in Taijutsu!?" he shouted a little curious how the boy was in hand to hand combat.With a secret motion he reached into his kunai pouch gripping a kunai and slipping it up his shirt and hiding it for now and for quicker access.Once Kuzanku had come close enough he'd attempt to punch him square in the right jaw and upper-cut him with his left arm giving him barely any time in the time frame to react and mostly just to one.Kuzanku had kept his eyes focued on his weapon though aswell, knowing how deadly it was and how close they were getting to one another in the combat.- Meisu341: -He heard the boy's words as he spoke back- You can say that I throw my weapons like I throw my punches.. -he then had to stop as the boy came close to him. He gripped his fists and waited untill his time, the fist appearing and aiming at his face. As it got close enough, he reacted as he quickly used his forearm and whipped it off to the side to whip the fist away from his face. In all one motion of his arm attempting to move his fist away, He was ready for a counter-attack, taking that in mind as no oen would randomly aim for a punch in the face without it being a finishing attack or having somehting up his sleeve. he gripped the kunai fast and aimed it up to the boy as it was ready to block his other hand, wathcing his movments as he was close enough to see his details of his attire.- Hmm.. ((tyt ^^)) Category:Casual